They say that cat Alec is a bad Mutha
by LicketyBoo
Summary: M/A and a little L/A…Max and Alec become closer through common interests and circumstances. When Logan strays, Alec is there to pick up the pieces.Revised from NC17**COMPLETE***
1. Prolog

They say that cat Alec is a bad Mutha...  
  
By: LicketyBoo  
  
Rating: R Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Dark Angel. They are the property of Fox and Mr. King of the world- James Cameron.  
  
Summary: M/A and a little L/A.Max and Alec become closer through common interests and circumstances. When Logan strays, Alec is there to pick up the pieces.  
  
(FYI--references to characters from South Park-Timmy (small/mentally challenged blond boy in wheelchair) and Gobbles (his retarded pet turkey)) property of Comedy Central and Trey Parker and Matt Stone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prolog: Max's POV  
  
It's been too long since Logan and I have spent some time together, alone. Lately, he is so busy with Eyes Only and it seems Asha too. The family freaks and EO assignments, on the other hand, have preoccupied me, that even I am losing sleep! Seems we never get on the same page anymore and the frustration is showing on both of us. Maybe I should just let him off the hook and let him have a life, but Logan won't hear any of it. I try to bring it up or talk it thru, but either he or I or circumstances beyond our control, seem to interrupt us. I think I was right when I said we are cursed. Maybe someone is trying to tell me something and I am not listening or don't want to.  
  
When I happen to have free time, he doesn't and vise-versa. I have been spending my free time at Joshua's. Original Cindy joins in when she can. Well, I guess I have to say Joshua and Alec's house now. Alec moved in about a month ago. Actually, I was surprised. I didn't think he would want to cramp his style with the ladies or be around "Sassquash" as he calls him. But I have been seeing another side of Alec lately. A guy who still gets on my nerves at times, but not like he did before. We still fight, but it has turned playful. I now see that he can be a kind, funny guy and protective, at times, of Joshua. It's kinda cute. I think the long nights of Crash, playing chess; monopoly, reading and talking with Joshua and Alec have brought us closer. What's funny, Alec and I seem to end up having a good time now when we are together. We both appreciate the finer points of sarcasm and we seem to be a lot like in many ways, of course I would never admit it. And if we are really being honest, I have to admit that he and I seem to have a chemistry that is starting to reach the undeniable point, as hard as we try. That's seems odd since a couple of months ago, I couldn't stand to be around him for long. To be able to talk freely to him and Joshua about Manticore is such a relief and outlet. To be able to let it all out without explanation or judgment. Only us freaks can truly understand.  
  
Tonight, I'm working for Eyes-Only. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that Alec decided to come along. He didn't have to and I didn't even have to bribe him like I usually do. He actually said it sounded fun. And you know what? It did!  
  
End Prolog. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
When Alec and Max got to Logan's, there seemed to be uneasiness in the air. Logan felt uneasy, that was obvious to Max anyway. But uneasy with whom? Me, Asha, Alec? Humm.  
  
"Hey Logan. I tired to call you again today and again no Logan. You OK? Thought you might be avoiding me." Max said with a little concern  
  
"Been busy." Logan replied. Alec and Max both thought that was a little rude, but let it go. If he was going to be in a bad mood, then we'll just ignore it and not let it bring us down.  
  
" Hey, what's up TIMMY"? Alec said sarcastically "The bad guys remove those little tags from the mattresses again?" "First It's the tags, then anarchy!"  
  
"You know where it goes from there, don't you? Overdue library books, unauthorized copying of VHS tapes, jaywalking, skipping Oprah on Wednesdays." Max quipped with a smirk on her face. Alec had to smile at that. A month ago she would have just told him to shut up and probably insult his manhood in the process. Now she actually laughed with him, instead of at him. In fact, they had a lot of good laughs when they were together lately. Two X5 highly developed minds in the pursuit of insulting or amusing comebacks. Maybe that's why they got along so well, both had no childhood to speak of and were now kind of reverting back into one in some respects. Making up for lost time. And why not?  
  
Logan began to go into Cap'n E.O. mode.  
  
"Asha and I have uncovered a plot by Bank of America to conceal partial unpaid balances for IRS refund checks to tax paying customers and filtering it into their corporate account. Their faux paper trail to cover their asses is pointing directly to the S1W" Logan explained, still acting uneasy and a little weird. Then Asha jumped in.  
  
"They are stealing hard-working tax payers money for their own personal gain and blaming it on the S1W. Your mission is to infiltrate the bank and copy and erase the files in question." Asha explained  
  
She looked at Max and Max realized that something was up with these two and they were keeping it to themselves. She wondered if they found out something about her family or something was amiss and they didn't want to tell her. Asha now looked away and she knew something was going on. She decided to let it go until she got back from the mission, and then she would demand to know what's up.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other, gave a shared smirk, and then gathered the information for the mission. Alec had to give one last observation.  
  
"Damn, you two sure are the party animals. Hate to be around when you really get your swerve on. Geez, no fun for Timmy and his sidekick Gobbles. You two are about as exciting as a visit to the proctologists'." Logan just gave a smile, one not heart felt. Max and Alec turned and left.  
  
Logan could tell that Max was aware of the tension in the room and was grateful that she let it go for now. He himself needed to figure out what happened earlier and how he felt about it.  
  
"Logan, we need to talk about earlier," Asha said firmly  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. The kiss we shared was just that, a kiss." Logan said and not too convincingly  
  
"Are you sure? You don't sound too convinced. Besides, I know you enjoyed it and returned it, whether you want to admit it or not." Asha returned  
  
"Your right, I did enjoy it. And I enjoy you too, but Max.I can't do this to her" Logan said  
  
"And enjoying a kiss behind her back is doing the right thing by her?" Asha retorted  
  
"I don't know what I am doing anymore. I'm so lonely and I can't deny that it felt good to hold you. I don't know. Maybe Max and I weren't meant to be. There are obstacles everywhere and I'm so tired. Tired of waiting, tired of being lonely, tired of wanting.and you aren't making things easy" Logan confessed "I am attracted to you"  
  
Asha looked at him and could see the pain there. "Logan, I know you care for her and don't want to hurt her, I don't either. But I am here, now and I can be with you, fully. And I do love you. You have to decide what you want" she said  
  
"I know. But." Logan stopped and looked lost  
  
Asha approached him and looked deeply into his lost eyes. She could see the struggle and wondered if she should try to tip the scales, she didn't want him to regret any decision he made. Logan stared back into her eyes and lost himself. They slowly leaned towards each other and kissed. As the kiss continued and didn't break, they became comfortable and the lust grew. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Meanwhile, the X5's had made their way to the bank building. Which happened to be a block away, across the wide street, from Logan's. Alec and Max decided the side window entry would do. They repelled up the side of the building and using a window cutter they entered.  
  
"Hey, any chance those mattress tag ruffians left some easy money lying around here I can "borrow"?" Alec said teasingly, knowing it would get Max's fur up.  
  
"I don't know, probably" Max returned, which surprised Alec. He thought she would go off on him and actually was disappointed she didn't. She was so cute when she gets mad.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to scold me for stealing?" Alec said playfully  
  
"No, I used to do the same thing. It would be kind of hypocritical of me to scold you for something I did and still don't really have a problem with. Mostly, the money I stole I used to try and find my siblings with." Max answered  
  
"Why did you stop then?" Alec questioned, and then answered his own question "Logan. Right?"  
  
"I guess, but I don't know why. He's always preaching that stealing is wrong, and I tried to be a "better person" for him. But my view changed a little when Logan just went ahead and accepted money that was stolen from you or me. Apparently it's ok to accept stolen money if its for Eyes-Only. And he does accept stolen information. It seems to me that his morals have changed to fit his needs. But, I don't blame him, I never really had a problem with it because I always stole from rich bastards anyway" Max explained  
  
"So, you wouldn't mind if I helped myself?" Alec asked, grinning  
  
"No, not at all. In fact, count me in" Max flashed a smile at him. Max didn't know what was happening. She felt.giddy almost. She never felt giddy. It was something about that grin of Alecs' that did it to her. She realized that she had been thinking about Alec a lot more lately and not in the brotherly or friendly way. She just couldn't help herself, she knew she was attracted to him and it was getting stronger, but then there was Logan.and she couldn't give him up.  
  
Alec's heart skipped a beat when she flashed that grin at him. He too had realized that Max was in his thoughts and dreams. In the last few months, he never realized that Max could be so kind, funny and charming, when she wanted to be. He also had to admit, he loved her sarcasm and she was good at it. They had fun together lately and he too was very aware of the budding chemistry between them and the underlying sexuality that was there.very aware. And her being a knockout didn't hurt either. Alec actually was glad when Max couldn't get a hold of Logan the last couple of days. That meant more time for him and Joshua. I wonder if she would ever consider.nah, Alec thought to himself.  
  
Max proceeded to the mainframe computer, as Alec entered the bank president's personal office. Max had already started to download the records, as Alec was just preparing to crack the safe. He found it behind the president's desk on the wall, behind the Dogs Playing Poker mural.  
  
"Ahhh, ya gotta admire a man who loves the classics" Alec said sarcastically, to himself as he eyed the painting. He put his ear to the safe and began to crack it. With the last click, he then popped open the safe and looked inside and found what he was looking for. A couple of nice stacks of bills. He grabbed them and put them in his backpack and returned to the mainframe.  
  
"Find anything good?" Max teased, raising her eyebrow. God, I'm flirting with him, Max thought. He is hot though.  
  
"Yeah, two sweet stacks of good" Alec retorted. God, she's adorable sometimes, Alec thought to himself. "You almost finished?"  
  
"Yeah, just have to erase the files" Max said as she stuffed the copied discs into her backpack and hit the erase command. She looked at Alec and saw him staring at her. They locked gazes and held it. This time they didn't just look away; they took time to enjoy it and the sparks were very evident. The all of a sudden on the computer screen.  
  
***BEEP BEEP BEEP Mainframe files erased, intruder alert, notify police and security immediately*** Then the alarm system in the building went off.  
  
"Oh great! Would have been nice to know that the files were marked to set off the alarm when erased, Logan!" Alec said sarcastically. He then looked at Max as she grabbed her backpack and nod to him it was time to go, now.  
  
"Shit, lets go. To the roof?" Max asked  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Alec countered as they hit the stairway and were on the roof in seconds, thanks to their lightening reflexes. They scoured the rooftop for the best egress route. Alec looked over his shoulder at Max, who was at the other side of the roof, staring across the street, to the other building. Alec wondered what she was doing, since they knew security would be here soon. Alec ran over to her to see what was so important that she was.***Oh SHIT!*** Alec thought to himself. He now saw what Max was so intently looking at. Across the street was Logan's building and through Logan's window, you could see everything, especially with zoom and night vision. There was Logan and Asha making out intently. His shirt was off and so was hers, as they were making out on the couch. And from the look of it, they would be naked very soon and they were not holding back, at all. Alec looked at Max and felt his own heart break. She looked so sad, confused and mad all at the same time, but mostly sad. Alec broke the silence.  
  
"What timing. Shit, we need to get out of here. Max, Max!" Alec said  
  
"Huh, yeah' Max answered  
  
"Max, fuck him! You don't deserve this shit, but we have to go now. They are coming up the stairs." Alec said frantically, and then he got a wonderful idea. "Hey, since we need to repel off this building, why don't we just drop in on our little friends over there" he said wickedly and grinned. That actually got a smile out of Max. "Don't show that dickhead anything. Just stay in soldier mode and we'll get through this" Alec said as he put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "Lets go"  
  
Alec took out his crossbow from his backpack and pulled down the sides as they snapped into place. He then put an arrow with a repelling rope attached into the mechanism and cocked the bow. He took aim and fired. Wham, It hit perfectly. It struck two inches from the top of Logan's window. Alec and Max then quickly pulled the rope taunt and tied it off. Just then security guards flew through the roof door and started shooting. Alec and Max blurred and came up behind the guards, taking out the first wave easily. But there were more coming. They both nodded to each other and ran to the rope. They both hooked their harnesses to the rope and took a flying leap off the roof, in perfect unison. As they were halfway across, the second wave of security guards reached the roof. They started shooting at them. Missing them only by inches. Max all of a sudden jerked. Alec looked over as they approached the window. Two shots hit the window as they did, sending them flying through the window. The agility of the X5's allowed them to unhook and perfectly land on their feet. They ducked for cover as the shots rang out. Alec and Max both thought the same thing; the look on both Logan and Asha's face was priceless. They were now both scrambling for cover, literally! The shooting ceased. Max and Alec stood up and Logan looked from behind the couch, as Asha cowered behind the end of the couch. Logan just looked at Max as she glared at him, but not too much to give way her emotions, that she was really hurt. She turned and walked into the computer room and looked through his cd files, next to the terminal. She found what she was looking for. Two CD's labeled Max/Manticore. She grabbed them and stuck them into her cat suit. She concluded that she had earned them they were rightfully hers. She then took out the CD that they acquired from the bank and left it on his keyboard.  
  
As Max was in the computer room, Alec took his shot. He looked at the still shaken Logan and saw the look of "Oops, I fucked up and oh, shit" that plagued his face. He couldn't resist saying something.  
  
"Man, do you have a set of balls! Here we are, working for you two, putting our lives on the line and being shot at, while you two are making out and having a good ole' time. And you didn't even have the courtesy to tell Max that you wanted to give up and move on! Boy, did you fuck up. I guess it turned out for the best. She's better off without you." Alec said with conviction. He really did mean it he didn't deserve her. Max returned from the computer room and looked over at Logan. He was trying to put his shirt on as Asha did the same. Logan then tried to explain.  
  
"Max, I." he was cut off by Max.  
  
" The disc is on your keyboard. You better get ready for the bank security to show up, I'm sure they are on their way. And this is the end of our Quid Pro Quo" Max said blankly, showing no emotion either way, which was disturbing coming from Max. Logan heart sank. He wished she would blow up, do something, anything.  
  
Max looked over at Alec and he gave her comfort and support through his gaze and she knew he was with her emotionally. They both looked at the window and silently agreed the window was a good exit. They walked over and jumped, not looking back. And Logan realized that she was exiting his life just like she did the first time. Asha stood and was still shaky, but knew she had to move fast. She ran to the computer room and grabbed the disc. She then noticed that the cover had blood on it. In fact, there was a trail of blood leading into the living room. She followed it to the living room and it ended at the shattered window. She looked at Logan who was still in shock. He then looked at her with confusion and guilt. He stood and walked to her and held out his hand for the disc. She snapped back.  
  
" No Logan, there's blood on it. I think its Max's. It could infect you. In fact, the trail of blood goes right out the window." Asha concluded. " I better hide this. And grab the Eyes-Only transmitter. Let's go!" Logan finally snapped back to reality and started to cleanup before the security got there. The nagging question of had Max been shot rang through his ears and stomped on his conscience as he hurried to ready for the ensuing visitors. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Alec stayed silent as they rode through the streets of Seattle on her bike. He didn't know where they were going and he really didn't care. He just wanted to know that she was OK and for her to know that she could talk to him, if she felt like it. He held on tight as they rode towards the south end. He concluded that they were headed for his and Joshua's house, good, he thought. She should be with us tonight, not by herself.  
  
They arrived at the house around eleven o'clock. Joshua would still be up; he was playing monopoly with Original Cindy. They waited up since they knew Max and Alec would return soon after the mission. Max and Alec pulled up in front of the house. They got off the bike and started up the steps, then Max stopped.  
  
"Maybe I should just leave. I don't think I'll be very good company tonight." Max said sadly  
  
"No, I want you here. Joshua wants you here. Please, don't go. Stay with me? Besides, I need to kick your ass at monopoly again!" Alec said playfully. Max smiled at his attempts to cheer her up a bit.  
  
They entered the house and found OC and Joshua playing monopoly and laughing. It was a sweet sound to Max's ears, especially now. She smiled a bit and sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall nearby. Alec followed and they realized that they were being stared at from Original Cindy and Joshua. Max looked at Alec and he knew what she was trying to convey to him. **I don't feel up to explaining it, but if you would like to explain it.*** and so he did. Cindy and Joshua just stared at him after he had finished.  
  
"I really didn't think Logan would succumb so easily or give up. I guess I was wrong." Original Cindy said in disbelief. "Well, to hell with him. Nobody disses my Boo! If he can't wait or try then it's better you found out now and not later."  
  
"He doesn't deserve her. He just gave in to his hormones and he doesn't even have the excuse of a heat cycle. Damn. He has nerve. Asks us to do his dirty work to save S1W's ass and they are making out while we are being shot at!" Alec said with conviction. "Well, as far as I'm concerned Timmy and Gobbles the wonder turkey, deserve each other. Actually, Asha may get the short end of the deal. If he cheated once, he'll probably do it again."  
  
"Doesn't matter now. He made his choice, so now I have to live with it. It's Ok. I don't really blame him." Max said, but not too convincingly  
  
"I do!" Alec said  
  
"Me too" Joshua said in support. "Don't be sad. We'll take care of you". Max smiled at her friend. Somehow, that made Max feel a little better knowing they were there for her.  
  
The friends sat awhile and talked, even though Max didn't really participate, she just liked the feeling of her friends near. And for some reason, having Alec near really comforted her. They all decided that they would watch a little TV. Alec had acquired one from the last "job" he did. They turned it on and started to surf the channels. The only station they could get was a special on The Era of Dancing. They sat there and watched the different styles of dance being performed. They all made fun of the clothing and such and basically had a good time at the dance participants' expense. The next couple was a pair of Salsa dancers and they started off great as they ripped up the dance floor. They all watched this couple silently, they were that good. And the dance oozed of sexuality. When it was over, Cindy spoke.  
  
"Hey Boo, want to go home or do you want to stay longer?" Original Cindy asked her friend.  
  
"I'm not tired. I'm gonna stay, at least for a while before they kick me out" Max was attempting to sound playful, but it wasn't quite working. Alecs' heart ached for her.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go take my room Cindy? I'll stay up and bunk down here. We can all go to work together tomorrow." Alec offered  
  
"OK, sounds good. Goodnight Boo" Cindy said as she gave her friend a big hug before heading up stairs.  
  
"Max, Joshua and Father still the plan. Logan not invited!" Joshua said, showing support for his friend. Max smiled at him and he returned it. He rolled over and started to almost immediately snore.  
  
Alec smiled too. He couldn't help it. She was quite for a while and then Alec spoke.  
  
"He messed up not you. If this is what he decided, then he should have let you know. It's not your fault and don't use the excuse of I gave him the virus. You saved his life! You went through torture for months for him and never revealed his identity. You deserve someone that will love you and stick by you and that's not him. He is being selfish." Alec told her  
  
"But maybe it is my fault." Max started  
  
"No, It's not! Instead of telling you, he wanted to have it both ways. How long has this even been going on? Damn it Max, don't you dare blame yourself. It's not your fault and you did everything you could to protect him and stay with him, even at the great expense of your family at times. You're too good for him and he doesn't deserve to be in your company, as far as I'm concerned." Alec stated. Max found surprising comfort and interest at his statement.  
  
"I guess. Wait. That's a good point. I wonder how long this has been going on? He should have told me!" Max said as she began to find a little of her flavor back. " I guess I just don't want to believe it, but I have to. But I know this, I refuse to wallow in self-pity or regret over this. I did all I could to keep him safe and happy, but I guess it wasn't enough. Well, to hell with it. I'm a free woman!" Max said and smiled. Even though she still was a little sad, how could she not be? Alec put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Then he felt something wet. He looked at his hand and saw blood.  
  
"Shit, you got hit! Why didn't you say something!" Alec said and the concern for her was very apparent in his voice. Max liked it.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forget about that." Max returned and smiled sheepishly  
  
"Forgot?" Alec got a grin from that. "We have some gauze and a knife. I'll be back" he said in his best Arnold Swarzenegger imitation as he stood and took off his shirt, revealing only a wife beater tank top beneath. He went and got the supplies. When he returned, Max stood and removed her cat suit vest, and then her long sleeved shirt. Now, only wearing a little black tank top and skintight cat suit pants, he could hardly take his eyes off her she was so beautiful. That Logan was surely an idiot of great magnitude, he thought. She looked up and caught his stare. She looked at him and had to admire the beautiful sight before her. Alec stood there in a tank that showed off all his assets. His big muscular arms and chest were perfectly shown. Damn, he looked good. His blue eyes boor into her brown. They both looked at each other and took comfort that they seemed to be feeling the same thing and the admiration that shown in their eyes, was for each other. He gently walked up to her and took her arm. Her left shoulder had been hit. It took a chunk out of her, but it could have been a lot worse. Alec examined the wound and decided that it already was clotting and didn't need to be cauterized. He cleaned the wound and patched her up. She looked at him with thanks. Not just for the patch up, but everything.  
  
"Thanks" Max said "and I don't mean for just this." She said looking at the wound.  
  
"No problem, anytime" he said and you could tell he meant it. "Max, I know that you probably don't need this now but, I have to admit that I'm glad Logan fucked up, I really am." Alec confessed. Max looked at him with confusion. "Not that I'm happy that he hurt you, far from it. I'd like to kick his ass for it actually. What I mean is, huh, that maybe, if huh." Alec started to lose his words. Max caught on to what he was trying to say.  
  
"Hey, we have never tip toed around any subject or topic, don't start now." she said. She looked at him and decided to go easy on him and besides, she was feeling the same way and not in the mood to tease. Not tonight anyway. "You're glad Logan is gone huh?" Max smiled at him. That eased him up enough to continue.  
  
"Think that since he's gone, there might be a place for me in your life? And I don't mean like a brother." Alec asked sheepishly. Max looked at him ***He's nervous. That's soooooo cute! *** She thought. This might be good. We are alike in many ways and have the same background. He can really understand what I go through and think. Why should I just go without or suffer because of Logan choosing Asha? I won't, I can't. Besides, Why should I? Alec is kind and he cares, I know this. And besides, damn that man is fine! Why shouldn't I partake?  
  
"Humm, very well could be." Max said with a grin on her face. That did it. That's what made him do it and he did. He slowly leaned over and kissed her. Light at first, then when Max didn't pull away or fight he deepened the kiss and was surprised to find that Max did the same and with as much conviction as him. Max nipped gently at his lower lip with her teeth, teasing as Alec pushed his tongue to her mouth, asking for entrance. She complied and their tongues entangled as they kissed and embraced in a show of passion, as they tried to swallow each other. They stayed in that clench for a while enjoying the kiss and their hands gently stroking each other's back, shoulders and face. They finally broke apart and looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Whoa!" Alec said after he caught his breath, looking at Max with lust filled eyes.  
  
"You got that right!" Max replied in delight. That was nice and no regrets shown in both of their eyes. They sat down and lean up against the wall again, but this time Alec pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. This felt so right, for both of them. This wasn't emotion running amuck. Comfort from someone that understands me, cares for me and wants me, how could that be wrong? They stayed like this as they drifted off to sleep, even if it was only a couple of hours, for Max anyway. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The last two weeks had been good, actually great. Max could never have imagined that it would be. She did still miss Logan; they had had a special bond, but she felt a comfort with Alec she never had before, not even with Logan. She was still pissed at Logan though and she had a right to be. Alec and her had been spending all their time together, whether it is with OC, Joshua, alone together or with the whole Jam Pony gang. Alec and Max were going slow, they hadn't slept together yet. But they grew closer as the days went by. And she felt that this thing with Alec maybe is what she had been missing.  
  
Tonight, the whole Jam Pony gang was at Crash. Max finished kicking Sketchy's butt at foosball, when Alec walked up. Max and Alec had not let on that they were seeing each other, except for Cindy and Joshua who were both thrilled that their friends seemed to be happy together, whatever it may be. They had kept it away from work. It was new and personal and they wanted to keep it secret, make sure it didn't just fizzle out first. They came to the conclusion that that was NOT going to happen, it was just getting stronger. Alec wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and whispered into Max's ear and smiled. She turned and returned the smile. Sketchy looked and it started to dawn on him something was up with these two.  
  
"You two seem.cozy" Sketchy said winking and walked to the table to ask Cindy what was up with them. Alec just smiled and looked at Max, who didn't seem to mind either. They were now comfortable enough with each other to have no qualms about showing public displays of affection. It was nice, Max thought, to be able to be with someone who didn't have all this baggage and such. Just to be together and live and love and enjoy life, period. And him being a hottie didn't hurt either. Alec was just thinking about how nice it was to have this gorgeous creature return his feelings and is with him, with no reservations or regrets.  
  
Alec had been occupied with his own personal mission lately. He came up with a brilliant plan. He wanted to help Max and the Transgenics anyway he could. And if it would put a smile on that gorgeous face of hers, it would be all worth it. Not to say that he didn't want or wouldn't be willing to help even if it didn't, but he knew that it would. He figured that since Max lost her computer connection, that he would do anything to help her find an alternate source. He came to the conclusion that he would do it himself, with Joshua's help. The Transgenics needed a source of info and trusting others with transgenic secrets was getting too dangerous. They needed their own source. So he had used the substantial amount of money he got from the bank safe and some other money he had saved and was going to surprise Max with it. He and Joshua had already begun to collect computer equipment and build a kick-ass system and they actually had a great start, but it was expensive. That's why he wanted so badly to come to Crash tonight. Unbeknownst to Max, he wanted her to enter the dance contest with him tonight, there was a $500.00 cash prize and It would buy him a new memory chip that he needed to get the computer system he was building to be powerful enough for their needs. Only $1500.00 after that and it should be as good as Logan's system. Damn, there was that name again, but not for long, he thought. They announced the dance contest and Alec spoke up.  
  
"Max, that's us!" he said confidently. She just looked at him.  
  
"Are you high?" she said sarcastically, one eyebrow arched up and looked at him. Original Cindy just stared too. He decided to let her in on the secret. He grinned at her and spoke.  
  
"No, but we could win, five hundred dollars would come in great handy to help build that computer system of ours." He said teasingly  
  
"What computer system?" Max asked  
  
"The one me and Joshua have been building. We Transgenics need our own system and contacts. It's getting too dangerous to trust others with info and the less people know, the better. We are building our own sources of info and contacts. I already have some police, military and doctor contacts willing to help, for a fee, of course!" Alec grinned at her and she knew that he was doing this to help her and their family. She felt so much appreciation at this gesture and gave him a big grin. The appreciation shown through to Alec, who's heart lit up at the sight of it.  
  
"Really? That's a great idea. What would I do without you?" Max said teasing. How sweet is that? He cares, even when he doesn't want to show it. He did this for me too. And damn if I'm going to pass up a dance and a chance of being close to that hot boy! Max thought.  
  
"You won't. I least I hope not!" Alec returned, "Let's go. We can do this from memory from the dance moves we saw last week on the TV. Cake!" He held out his hand and took Max's. Max smiled and looked at her Boo.  
  
"Kick some ass and get your swerve on!" Original Cindy encouraged.  
  
Sketchy returned with the pitcher of beer in time to see them head to the dance floor. He turned to Cindy.  
  
"Are they going to enter? Cool! I saw them making eyes and flirting, that's really great. I'm happy for them. So when did this happen?" Sketchy asked, grinning  
  
"About two weeks ago. Keeping it on the DL, to see. But I think they already made up their mind from the looks of it." Cindy said with that flavor she was known for. They both got up with their beers and walked over to where people were gathering. The contest was simple, the judges were all dancers from Portland, and so no fixing was allowed. The first two couples were good, but not that good. Besides, disco dancing was not much of a challenge. The third couple were awful at waltzing and the forth was good, very good ballroom dancers. Then came their turn. Alec walked up to the judges and told them to put on a salsa beat.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Max asked. She then looked into Alec's eyes and got lost. The music started to play and they were lost in each other's eyes as all the noise and people drifted into the background. They both went into memory retrieval and began to echo the movements from the TV dance. The couple they had seen and were copying were sexual dancers, not obscene just emotional and they let the dance bring the sexual nature of it to the surface. And that's what happened between Alec and Max. The sexual tension was already there and they used it. They began to move and sway to the music before coming together and spinning. They looked so good together and were a synchronized team and them both being so gorgeous and shapely just made the dance even more smoldering. Then they broke the spin and came together. They were so close to each other as they swayed and gyrated to the music in perfect unison. There was absolutely no daylight to be seen between them, as the sexual charge coming off them was evident. They executed the dance perfectly; all the while keeping constant eye contact. Not just because they knew the moves, but the emotion and tension behind the music, the meaning of it was there. They moved together in unison as they spun, twirled and gyrated with their arms firmly wrapped around each other. Finally the music ended with Alec holding Max in a dip as the crowd went wild! There was absolutely no doubt who won the contest to anyone who was in the room. The crowd was still clapping and cheering as Alec and Max drifted back to reality and saw the reaction they were getting. They smiled and Alec took Max's hand and raised it above their heads, in victory. The announcer spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess you know who won!" he said "The blond gentleman and the knockout" He announced. Max and Alec went to claim their prize. They were handed five hundred dollars.  
  
"Your buying the next pitcher" Sketchy said clapping and cheering as Original Cindy did the same.  
  
"That's my Boo!" Cindy said proudly.  
  
Max and Alec returned to their seats and shook hands with Cindy and Sketchy. Max then grabbed the empty pitcher and went towards the bar to get a refill as Alec then received an extra hand shake and grin from Sketchy that meant "way to go for getting Max". Alec grinned devilishly at that because he did take pride from it. Max returned with the pitcher of beer and placed it on the table. She then grabbed her jacket and removed a ten. She turned around and headed for the bar again. Alec watched and noticed that a lot of guys in the place were now checkin out his girl can't have that! He headed toward the bar after her and noticed now it was some girls checkin him out. If this had been six months ago, he would have taken every advantage of this, but now, he could care less. All his attention was on Max. He approached her as she was paying the bartender for the pitcher of beer, she turned and smiled at him wickedly, wiping away any hope that the guy standing next to Max was having about getting lucky. Alec returned the grin and locked eyes with her.  
  
They walked together towards the back room hand in hand, where the pool table was located. Next to the back room was a hallway that lead to the managers room and also had a pay phone on the wall. It was dimly lit because of a blown light bulb. As they rounded the corner, Alec pulled Max into the dimly lit hallway and they fell together in an embrace. Max returned the embrace and pulled back enough to cup his face with her hands before pulling him close and into a kiss. They pawed at each other as the tension of being so close for two weeks and the sexual sparks of the dance was too much for both of them. Alec grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her with passion and grinding his body against hers as his hand traveled over her bare stomach and around her waist, then lower until he had his hand on her ass. His other was wrapped around her waist, under her shirt, as to keep optimum body contact, all the while lips on hers, tongue entwined with hers. The passion grew as she reciprocated. As he was busy, she too had her hands wandering over his luscious body. First, she had her hands run down his chest caressing his pecs. She traveled down to his waistband and around his body, lower to his butt. Her hands traveled back up is back and as the kiss grew more passionate and involved, her hands went to his hair and pull his head close, to get better access to that mouth. They were stuck together it seems in a haze of lust and passion. They couldn't help themselves and at the moment it didn't matter that they were at a bar. Their bodies ached for each other and it physically showed. They were pressed up hard against one another .Max could feel the stiffness of his arousal against her. Alec pulled away for a second to burn a look into her eyes. The passion that shown in both their eyes was unbearable. With a subconscious agreement they slipped out the back and knew they would need to get to Alec's. Fast. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Max actually let Alec drive her bike back to his house, but she had an ulterior motive. It gave her the opportunity to drive him up the wall by pawing him while he drove as fast as he could towards the house. She was teasing him with her caresses of his chest and arms, but when she started on his inner thighs.  
  
They arrived as, don't ask them how, they managed to notice that Joshua was in the back yard putting flowers on Isaac's grave. It gave them the opportunity to sneak in and get upstairs without having to stop and talk or have an awkward moment with Joshua. Alec pulled Max swiftly upstairs and to his room. They entered and closed the door. He pulled her to him and he kissed her again, passionately, finally alone. Licking and nipping his lips and neck gently, Max was driving him crazy, just as he was to her. Alec was caressing her back, down to her rear and back up as he moved to her front to cup her . Alec looked into her eyes and saw that she was there with him, no holding back in the passion that ignited them both. She separated slightly and pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it behind her. Alec swiftly did the same and kissed her again. He held her in that kiss as he backed her up and to the bed. He gently laid her on the bed and followed on top. She pulled him close and wrapped her leg around his, drawing him even closer. He separated again to rid himself of his tank top, as Max reached up and caressed his chest. Slowly running her hands over his luscious shoulders, down his pecs, to that glorious six-pack of a stomach. Alec jumped a bit when her hand rubbed down his chest, but nearly leapt when her hand reached his waistband. She let it linger there a second, then slipped a finger inside and ran it along the waistband. Alec groaned from the contact.  
  
He quickly lowered his head and began to lick and nip at her neck and then began to travel downward. Max's hands were first caressing his back, but as he went down she traveled up with her hands, to gently caress his neck, then her hands were entangled in his hair as he slowly was driving her crazy by his ministrations. Alec was enjoying this. He could feel her reactions to his touch. She slightly shuttered as he licked and nip her neck. He then went down to her well-defined shoulders. Kissing her shoulder blade, he reached up and pulled the strap of her bra down over her shoulder, then the other side followed. He kissed along the upper crest of her breast and pulled the fabric off. Much to his delight, she had the body of a goddess. Her body was too much of an enticement and he succumbed to it. He gently kissed her and nipped at her neck. Max groaned in response, encouraging him to continue. This was making him as excited as her and he continued downward. He reached her navel. He took great delight in gently tonguing and kissing her navel, it had always had an effect on him seeing it, and it always excited him. He took his time teasing and touching her skin. It was so smooth and soft. He then went lower and began to unbutton her jeans. He slowly pulled the zipper down and then reached up and grabbed both belt loops on either side and pulled her jeans down. He lifted her legs and pulled them off, discarding them in the corner of the room. As he returned to his position, he was abruptly rolled over onto his back; it was her turn to play. She kissed him passionately as to calm his effort to return to his position and began a barrage of kisses, nips and licks that would drive any sane man crazy. As their passions grew, the feral aspect of their shared make-up made itself evident.  
  
Max started at his neck and made herself evident by gently biting his neck as in an effort to mark him in some way. As if to respond in a similar fashion, Alec began a low growl that was a surprising turn on to Max and she found herself growling a little herself in response, making Alec squirm even more beneath Max. She traveled downward to his chest as she began to caress and lick those luscious pecs and caress his muscular arms. She reached his nipples and licked over them as she took one into her mouth and gently sucked, then switched her attention to the other. Alec groaned even louder and reached for her, but she evaded his grasp and went lower, to his stomach. She caressed and kissed his well-defined stomach and ran her palm over the enticing flesh. She then reached for his jeans button and undid the clasp. She then pulled down the zipper and pulled his jeans off in one motion. The urgency was now making itself evident and in the process, Max unleashed Alec's beast.  
  
Returning to her dominant position, she pressed up against Alec's body flush. She stopped and looked into his feral eyes of lust, knowing her eyes she did the same. She reached up and grabbed his shorts as she pulled them off his body and threw them over her shoulder and into the dark room. Max lowered herself on him again and slowly drove him crazy as he could feel her breath on his stomach. Alec groaned loudly now and the frenzy of lust was about to take over. Alec sprang up and grabbed Max, who laughed at his anxiousness. He then flipped her over on her back as he went downward to her panties. He grabbed them with his teeth as he pulled them lower before pulling them off altogether. Alec proceeded to kiss her passionately and without reservation. He then began to make love to her. Max bucked and groaned and Alec never had seen anything so beautiful. He quickened the pace as she squirmed and groaned at his touch.. He kissed her as her grip on him never faltered, leading him to his destination. The feel of their bodies joined and skin against skin was so enticing. He could feel her respond to his actions and that made him want her even more. He returned to her mouth and captured it in a passionate kiss as he continued. The rhythm was fast and furious. They both had reached the breaking point, but the stamina of the X5's was great. He kept the furious pace up, no human could ever do the same and Max was with him step for step. The combined stamina and feral lust between the X5's was something that no human could have or comprehend. The frenzied pace was attained for fifteen to twenty minutes as Alec felt Max groan loudly again, this time in his ear as he felt her orgasm overtake. Alec lost all control and groaned very loudly as his orgasm over took him as well.  
  
They lay there for a minute trying to catch their breath. Alec then turned to his side and pulled Max to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck and said, "My god you are wonderful. That was amazing" Alec said with a shit eating grin on his face.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth. Wow. I'd never had it that good. You're amazing. Must be the X5 factor and of course.you." Max said happily, grinning at Alec.  
  
"I guess they knew what they were doing at Manticore when they made us breeding partners" Alec said playfully, as he tightened his grip on her. Max turned on her side and nuzzled closer.  
  
"I guess so. The wonders of science.and chemistry!" Max retorted  
  
"I guess sex must be better with other X5's but it's you that gets me up, not the X5 factor" Alec responded, wanting her to know it was her specifically, not just an X5 he wanted.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Come here" Max said as she closed the distance and kissed him again. Both X5's now were already ready for round two and so it begins.  
  
Five hours later and much sleep lost by Joshua, Cindy arrives at the house looking for her Boo, and just to make sure she is all right. Joshua answered the door and let her in.  
  
"Hey doggy dog, seen my Boo?" Original Cindy asked a bit concerned  
  
"Seen no, heard yes!" Joshua said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Huh?" Cindy responded.  
  
Just as Cindy said that they both heard a rhythmic slamming sound coming from upstairs. It was already too familiar to Joshua.  
  
"What's that?" Cindy said alarmed.  
  
"Alec's headboard" Joshua said grinning "Alec and Max getting busy"  
  
"Well, damn. You go my gurl!" Cindy said happily  
  
"Want to play monopoly? Certainly can't sleep" Joshua asked  
  
"Why not? It's Saturday tomorrow and losing sleep is no big dealio" Cindy returned playfully "But you got any music? We need to drown out those two hormonally challenged X5's! Oh, wait a minute. I have the perfect tape. Can we use Alec's boom box?"  
  
"Yeah, he won't care. Did you bring the Little Debbies?" Joshua asked with a puppy look on his face.  
  
"I got your back." Original Cindy replied as she removed a box of the snack cakes from her backpack. Joshua gave a big grin and tore into one. That made Cindy smile and they went about sitting up the Monopoly game as Cindy pulled out a couple tapes. She stuck one in and said, "This is for you Boo" as the tune "Super Freak" by Rick James began blaring out the boom box. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Next Morning.  
  
Max woke up around six thirty that morning, for her that's oversleeping. She had three whole hours of sleep. She usually didn't sleep all three. Must have been the humm.exertion from the night's festivities she thought. That put a smile on her face. Alec was still sleeping. God he looked gorgeous and cute and boy is he great in bed. Did I luck out or what? Max thought. She got up, as not to disturb him. He needs the sleep. She decided to get up and maybe go get some breakfast or something for the boys before they woke up. Max got dressed and went downstairs. She looked in the living room and saw Cindy lying on the couch sleeping and Joshua next to the fireplace. Max didn't move but Cindy must have been half awake.  
  
"That my Boo?" Cindy said groggily  
  
"Yup, it's me" Max retorted. Boy she was in a good mood today.  
  
"I was going to go get some breakfast for the boys, before they woke up. Wanna come?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good. I'm getting hungry too." Cindy replied "Oh, speaking of bodily needs, I take it it went well for you two super freaks?" Cindy said with a grin, teasing her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah and thank you by the way for the song last night. We both were laughing about that all night long." Max said with a chuckle. "Lets go and I know you won't let me rest until I tell you everything, so as we walk, you get the 411." Both girls headed out. They returned about an hour later, having been a line at the store and a lot of storytelling to be told. Cindy was so happy for her friend and that made Max happy. They returned to the house with the groceries and found Joshua and Alec talking in the living room.  
  
"There you two are." Alec said as he looked at Max and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
"We brought breakfast." Cindy replied "Thought everyone would be hungry, especially you two after last night!" Cindy had to tease him a little and he didn't seem to mind. Alec just grinned devilishly at her. That got a smile from Joshua too. They all sat down and ate and talked. It was a great scene of friends and lovers spending time together. After they finished, Alec spoke up.  
  
"You haven't seen the computer set up yet. Go look in the room" Alec said nodding toward the room adjacent to the living room. Max and Cindy went in and saw the trickest computer set up. It had everything a hacker could need. Alec must really have some connections and fences to pick this stuff up. Alec walked in "Joshua and I have a plan to get the other $1,500.00 dollars we need to finish the computer setup. I know Max might think it's not a great idea, but I know it will work."  
  
"Do I really want to hear this?" Max said playfully but semi serious.  
  
They all walked out to the living room again and Alec explained his plan. He was going to resume Monte Cora and participate in another Fightclub. Before Max could object, he pointed out that Joshua and Cindy and Max would be the lookouts for any of White's guys and that this particular one was at another location and different crowd.biker crowd. They need to fit in and had already started to gather the outfits. Cindy said she had some stuff that they all could use and could borrow a couple of other things.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll work. Besides, White's guys won't be there. Not with that crowd, they'd stick out." Alec said to Max's concerned look. He actually liked it, Max showing concern for his well-being.  
  
Later that Night.  
  
The gang decided to meet at Crash for a beer before heading to the Fightclub and Joshua wanted to take advantage of being outside and seeing this place called Crash that his friends hangout in. Alec and Joshua arrive first. Joshua stayed outside to meet Cindy and Max to finish his costume. Alec decided to go in. He entered and walked down the steps and all the girls' heads turned. He looked hot. Dressed in black leather jeans and a wife beater, with a black leather motorcycle jacket on over it. He went to the bar and got a beer. He stood at the bar and saw Cindy and Joshua enter. Cindy looked hot herself. Dressed in mini shorts and a revealing blue sparkle halter-top and high heels she sure got some looks, but as Joshua followed, the guys who looked found that they didn't want to tangle with a big boyfriend and looked away. Joshua looked great and bad. He wore his brown pants, black boots and he had on a mid-length black leather coat and a motorcycle helmet on. The helmet had a facemask on it, the kind that motor-cross bikers wear. It covers the nose and mouth area and leaves the eyes unhindered. He looked great and no way would anyone know what he was. They approached Alec.  
  
"Hey, you look great." Cindy said, "Check out doggy boy here. Doesn't he look fabulous?"  
  
"Yeah, that's really a great idea. He does look cool. Where's Max?" Alec replied. He smiled at Joshua.  
  
Joshua turned and said to the bartender "I'll have a beer and a straw" and he turned to Alec and said, "She's coming and your paying" as he looked towards the man waiting for his money.  
  
They all turned toward the bar and Alec turned to pay the bartender. The bartender was pouring a beer and his attention was on something else. Alec looked at him as he stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. He stayed like that for a second, then the beer began to overflow and it shook the bartender back to reality. They all turned to see what he was so fascinated about and then they saw Max. She was coming down the stairs, towards the bar. Every single male eye in the place was riveted on her. No male voice could be heard. She was dressed in a black leather mini halter-top that hugged her voluptuous breasts and revealed her mid section. She wore black leather hip hugger pants that did just that and were laced up the front and went down to there. Alec beamed with pride. He looked around to see every guy checkin her out, when he saw him and her. There was Logan and Asha at a back table. Logan was intently staring at Max and Asha shot Logan a look. She didn't look happy about that but then she started to look a lot more interested in looking in Alec's direction. Humm, trouble in Timmy land, he thought. Max finished crossing the room and it was as if all the males finally exhaled all at once, as she reached the bar. She walked up to Alec and smiled. Alec did a once over and said, "You look gorgeous" with a wicked grin.  
  
"I feel like an idiot" Max replied with a sheepish grin  
  
"Oh, believe me, you don't look like an idiot" Cindy said to her friend. "Every guy in here is drooling."  
  
"Whatever" Max replied. Alec walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She returned his kiss and they began to playfully nip at each other's lips. He pulled back and smiled. She returned his smile.  
  
Alec whispered to Max. "Don't react, but Logan and Asha are here and Timmy is getting an eye full of you." Max stood there looking into his eyes, as she listened.  
  
"Yeah, I caught them out of the corner of my eye. I do believe that Gobbles is getting an eye full herself, of you." Max replied with a grin as she leaned in close and pecked him a kiss.  
  
Alec continued "Why don't we just give them a little show, since they are so interested. And make him a little jealous, why we are at it." He said grinning. God, she loved that grin.  
  
"Isn't that a little childish?" she said, but with a smirk  
  
"Yeah, but I can't pass up teasing him and he deserves it. Besides, he should realize what he lost. What he could have had if he just had enough faith. And maybe I can flaunt a little bit too. I won." He grinned at her.  
  
"So did I." Max replied with a sexy grin.  
  
They stood there, close to each other, grinning, talking and flirting and touching. Actually, they were starting to forget that Logan and Asha were there. Alec finally took a chance look at Logan and Asha without giving away that he was even aware they were there. What he saw made him almost laugh out loud. Logan was booring holes into him and Max and Asha was booring holes into Logan, as she was obviously upset, and rightfully so, that her date was ignoring her and fawning for his old girlfriend. But then her attention turned back to checkin out Alec. Alec smiled at her, then Alec found his chance to rub Logan's nose in it and he was not about to give up the opportunity. Alec leaned into Max and said, "Well, he looks pissed.good!" Max chuckled. Alec continued "And she looks pissed at him. My job is done, oh, one more thing." he reached for her and pulled her close. They stood looking into each other's eyes and closed the distance. He reached up and pulled her face to his and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss and they clenched for a wonderful, heart felt kiss. Then they broke the embrace and they hugged. Alec took this opportunity, when hugging Max, to look around and then lock gazes with Logan. Logan angrily stared at him as Alec winked at him, and then mouthed the words very distinctly. ***THANK YOU*** Oh, Logan didn't look happy. Asha smiled; maybe she thought he was winking at her? Yeah, right, he thought. Alec looked away and broke the hug as Max and him turned to talk to their friends.  
  
Cindy turned and saw that Logan and Asha were there and the head game Alec was laying on him and Asha for that matter. She just shook her head and grinned slightly at Alec and said, "I guess what goes around comes around" looking more serious now.  
  
"Forget them, let's go my Posse." Alec said to his companions.  
  
As Joshua sipped the last of his beer from the straw, replied, "Let's blaze!" 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The "Posse" drove up in front of the warehouse on their bikes. This was now the acting Fightclub. Alec was driving Max's bike again and her on the back. Joshua was driving Cindy's former flames bike and had Cindy on the back. They looked like the Cosmo biker gang. They parked their motorcycles near the alley and started to walk in. Alec smiled and grabbed Max's hand in his and led the way. Joshua did the same and pulled Cindy along. Both girls got "hey baby" and the other traditional cat calls on the way in. They paid the cover and at the door and went in.  
  
Near the entrance, Alec saw Shirley the Fightclub owner. He turned to Max and said, "Here's some money to put down on me. The winnings plus the prize money should do us nicely. I'll be fighting the last fight, the third." He turned to all of them and said "Joshua, you post up there, Cindy you over there and Max cover the perimeter and CO, if need be."  
  
"OK, that's the plan." Joshua replied and went to his position.  
  
"Sure enough, suga" Cindy said and sauntered off to her position.  
  
"I got to go" Alec said, looking at Max. Then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Then he kissed her.  
  
Max then said, "Be careful and I'll watch your back. Oh, and good luck" and she turned and went to lay her bet. That made Alec smile. That's really sweet, she's worried about me, and she does care Alec thought. He then went to pay the entrance fee to Shirley. Max went and placed her bet on Alec and then took her position.  
  
The first fight was boring. Two little guys who basically couldn't hurt each other. The fight went on for thirty minutes. They were both so little and couldn't punch hard enough to really hurt the other. Finally the guy in the blue trunks smashed his opponents' head into the corner metal pole. Ding, ding, ding. Fight over. Intermission.  
  
The second fight was just the opposite. It was a fight of heavyweights. The two monstrous fighters were fired and ready to rumble. They both came out swinging. Since both were heavyweights, the first to land a few solid punches was going to win. They exchanged jabs for a while, and then the fighter in the white trunks let the fists fly. Wham, wham, wham a three- punch combo, and down went his opponent, kissing the canvas. He got up, but only for a second before the white trunks fighter finished him off with a kick to the side then a vicious right hook. This time, he wasn't getting up. Wild cheering, the crowd seemed to really love the bloody ones. Intermission.  
  
Max walked over to the top of the arena and overlooked the place again, just to be sure. She didn't want any of White guys to sneak up on them. Now was not the time to relax. On her way back to her position, Max hears "Hey sweet thang. Want some company, hottie?" Max looks over to the voice and sees a huge biker dude, drooling.  
  
"No thanks." Max replied.  
  
"A gorgeous girl like you is going to need a big tuff guy like me to meet your needs." He replied.  
  
"Huh.. Doubtful. My man is on the job." Max replied. Hum, "My man" I like the sound of that, Max thought.  
  
"Your man, then where is he? No true man would let his woman, especially if she looked like you, come here without him. Where's is this guy?" The biker replied.  
  
"In the black trunks." Max replied, smiling slightly and looking in the direction of the cage.  
  
"That guy? He'll have his ass handed to him and I'll be hitting on you before the round is over." The biker smugly replied.  
  
"Yeah, and monkey's might fly out my butt!" Max retorted.  
  
Max returned to her position, ignoring the biker. She and every other female who happened to be here had their attention on Alec. He slowly walked up the hall and entered the cage. He was stretching his muscular arms across his chest and twisting his neck back and forth. He had on black boxer trunks and nothing else. Max was back to entertaining thoughts. Nice legs. His chest was bare but oh so firm and those stomach muscles, yummy. Keep focused Max, she thought to herself.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, now the main event. In this corner, in the black trunks, we have the one and only, Monte Cora!" the crowd cheers wildly. The announcer continues, "In this corner, in the red trunks, we have the challenger, Smasher Gaines" wild cheers. One thing was clear, anyone who had not seen "Monte Cora" fight was going to pick Smasher to win, he was huge compared to Alec. I'm sure that since the venue was different and Monte hadn't fought in awhile, that is what Shirley was counting on to make a killing.  
  
The fight about to begin, Alec looked up to see Max looking at him and she had that look in her eyes. He locked eyes with her and wickedly grinned, oh so slightly, as she could make it out with her zoom vision. Then she gave a wicked grin in return. While Alec was pre-occupied with this, the fight bell rang and Smasher kicked him upside the head. Max chuckled at that. Alec then got his head in the game. He stood up and attacked. One, two punch combo to the head of Smasher, he then ducked the return and quickly came up from behind to hit another one, two combo to the kidneys. That hurt Smasher and Alec took advantage. He kicked him in the butt and he flew into the cage. As Smasher turned around, ready to kill him, he found Alec flying toward him, foot first. Wham, Smasher was thrown across the cage and into the far wall. He got up and shook his head, trying to clear it. Alec came up and waited until he turned around before he hit him in the face. Alec bounced around like a boxer, playing with his prey. He jabbed him a couple of times and Smasher then attacked and landed one. Alec just took it and returned it full force wham. Alec played with him a bit then a triple combo to the head, wham, wham and finishing with a fierce upper cut, WHAM! Smasher flew through the air, head first and backwards and landed five feet from contact. He didn't move, he was out cold.  
  
The announcer walked into the cage and grabbed Alec's hand and raised it above his head "The winner, Monte Cora" The crowd cheered. Max walked up to her friends and clapped as Cindy and Joshua cheered loudly.  
  
"I'm going to get the bet money and get Alec. We'll meet you outside and keep an eye out for White's guys." Max said to her friends.  
  
"That boy of yours can fight. It's time to party now! We'll be outside keeping watch, Boo." Cindy replied.  
  
"Good fight. Alec kick his butt" Joshua said, "Now can get the computer hookup and get our swerve on!" Joshua sounded excited at the prospect of going out and getting his swerve on.  
  
Max smiled at that and nodded ok. Max watched as Cindy and Joshua exited. She looked around for any of White's guys, then went to the bookie and got her winnings. She collected her winnings and headed for the locker room. She waited outside for about five minutes and saw the last contestants leave. She poked her head in and semi-loudly said "Alec?" She started to wonder if something was wrong.  
  
"In here" Alec replied. Max heard him, but had to look for him. She entered the locker room and looked around. She then heard the shower and started towards the sound. Max approached the shower room and stopped dead in her tracks. What a sight to behold. There was Alec, in the nude standing in the shower with his back to her. His hands were at shoulder height and his palms were up against the tile wall as his head was bent down and letting the water run over his head and down his back. Max shifted her weight to one hip and slightly cocked her head to the side as she made the once over. Starting at his legs. They were slim, but muscular and tan and slightly hairy. She then journeyed up to the thigh and up to his tight, well rounded toush. That got an eyebrow raise from her. Pondering the luscious butt and distracted for a bit, she continued upward. His well defined back was a sight,. Starting at the slim waist, up to the well-defined broad shoulders. Body like a V, damn. Staring at this sight with the water cascading down the tan, muscular form Max was getting turned on. Alec then, turned to see Max checkin him out with that adorable and very sexy head cock of hers and that hip that is always out to the side in defiance. Alec smiled devilishly at her and took his time to do a once over on her. Then he spoke.  
  
"Hey, C'mere. I have something "straight" I want to get between us" Alec said wickedly.  
  
Max cocked an eyebrow up and said "Oh yeah?" she burned holes through him, as they stared at each other, then she began to strip. She took off her halter-top to reveal her voluptuous breasts. Alecs' eyes went directly to go. The she decided to take her time. She then undid and removed her finger- less gloves. One, then the other. Then she sat on the bench in the shower area and unzipped her boots, one then the other. Removing her shoes, then her socks. She stood and looked at Alec. He was transfixed on her and was intently watching her every move. She began to untie the laces on her leather pants. This took a minute and she finally was unlaced. She slowly slid the leather down and it pooled at her feet she picked them up and tossed them onto the pile of clothes on the bench. Alec was shifting in place now. She looked down and grabbed the sides of her underwear and removed them. Now naked, she looked at Alec. He wasn't kidding. He already was ready. Max smiled at the effect she had on him.  
  
"Aren't you the good soldier, standing at attention and saluting!" Max purred sexily.  
  
"Ten hut" Alec sexily replied.  
  
Max slowly walked toward him, taking her time as his eyes wandered over her body. She reached for him and he pulled her close. Her hands went to his face as he kissed her. She reciprocated and the kiss grew passionate. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his hands slid down her smooth back. He caressed her as he pulled her even close. Max's hands began to wander over his muscular chest and shoulders, down to his biceps. Alec grabbed her hips and spun her around so that her back was to him. He pulled her close. He tilted her head around and kissed her again as his hands came around her hips and up her stomach to her breasts. Max's arm came up to cup the back of his head as Alec continued to caress her. Alec slid his hands down to her stomach and he stroked the smooth skin there. He broke the kiss and Max arched against him and this prompted him to continue. Alec spun her around to face him. They stepped into the spray of the water as he slightly bent over to pick her up in a bear hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed again passionately, tongues exploring each other's mouth as the water cascade down both of them.  
  
She then wrapped her legs around his waist as he led them to the tile wall. He pressed her back up against the wall as he grinded against her kissing, tongues entwined. Max ran her hands in his hair and over his shoulders once again overcome by him. Alec once again made passionate love to her. She was grasping at his shoulders as her head-tilted back. This gave Alec the opportunity to nip at her neck as he continued his rhythmic pace. Max was groaning now and Alec also was groaning in her ear, making Max even more frenzied. Faster and faster he continued as they both started to lose control. He thought that faster wasn't possible, but he proved himself wrong as they frenziedly reached the breaking point. Then suddenly, the dam broke for both of them in a shared and frenzied climax. They both groaned into each other's ear as they came. They would have fallen down if it wasn't for gravity and Alec's weight slumped against her holding her up against the wall. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ah, Alec? You might want to let me down, since I am wearing a halter-top, unless of course, you like me having a very nice tile pattern imprinted in my back." Max said deadpan. Alec began to chuckle, kissed her on the nose and let her feet drop to the floor. He set her on her feet and they quickly got dressed.  
  
"Hey, Monte?" Shirley's voice came from the back of the locker room.  
  
"I'll be there in a second" Alec replied as he and Max finished dressing. Max handed him the thousand she got from the bet winnings. "Want me to hold this?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah. Like where am I suppose to keep it?" She smugly replied as she and he both looked her over and the tight outfit she was wearing and nodded with a smile.  
  
Alec headed to meet Shirley in the back of the locker room to get his prize money. Max grabbed a hairdryer on the sink and dried her hair. As she finished, Alec returned with a wad of money. He held it up to Max and said "Six thousand all together with the prize money and the bet money."  
  
"Now that's a good night's work, Monte!" Max replied with a smirk. Alec smiled. He then took his coat and put it over Max's shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down her arms briefly. She put it on then he took her hand after having to find it because the coat was too big. They appeared outside and met up with Joshua and Cindy.  
  
"Took long enough. I was getting' worried." Cindy said, "But, I imagine it had something to do with that shit eatin grin you both have" Cindy said with some flavor and a wink.  
  
"Getting' busy, not the exact plan" Joshua teased and smiled "Let's go get our swerve on!"  
  
Cindy and Max looked at each other and said together "The Vogue!" Max looked at both Alec and Joshua and said, "The Vogue is perfect. Anything goes at this place and Joshua won't stick out at all, in fact, he maybe one of the most normal people there! And I do believe its fetish night, oh lucky you!" Max replied with a grin.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Sound good to you, Josh?" Alec asked.  
  
"That's the plan! Get swerve on!" Joshua said excited.  
  
The Posse headed for the Vogue downtown. The Cosmo biker gang rode up and parked and strolled into the club. They looked around and Max was right. It did look like anything went at this place, good place to not stick out too. In other words, perfect. Alec and Joshua checked their coats at the door and they all headed for the dance floor. Joshua and Cindy started to get down. Cindy was swaying to the beat and Joshua started to sway and jump up and down. He was having a great time. It was fun just to watch him have a good time. He deserved to experience a night out once in awhile. Alec and Max started to sway and dance, but it was only a matter of time before they were stuck together, dirty dancing to the beat, they couldn't help themselves. As the friends danced the night away, they all had one of the best times they could remember, together. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Meanwhile across town.  
  
Logan was lying in bed thinking. He looked over at Asha beside him sleeping. He smiled briefly. He was thing about his relationship with her and how it had been nice to have her with him to chase away the loneliness. True, she was still pissed at him for Crash tonight. He couldn't help it though. When Max entered looking like she did, no man could resist looking, he wasn't a saint. And that Alec, bastard! Fucking winking at me and had his hands all over Max. What the hell was Max doing with him? What was she thinking? That asshole is just going to break her heart. He couldn't really care about her, could he? Not like me anyway. Wait, I have Asha now, I shouldn't be worrying about Max. Asha thinks that I'm still in love with Max and not her. That's preposterous. Max and I are over, that simple. Besides, Asha and I have a lot more in common. We both are workaholics and revolutionaries and have common interests. Max just wanted to run off and play sometimes. I found that irresponsible and unnecessary. I am better off with Asha and she loves me, I think. I did see the way she was checking out Alec when she thought I wasn't looking. Actually, I wasn't I was checking out Max at the time, but caught it out of the corner of my eye. I wonder if it is a matter of time before he tries to take her away from me too? Why am I thinking this way? Max and him won't last and besides, I don't love Max anymore.. do I?  
  
Logan returned to reality from his inter-monolog and decided to watch a little TV before retiring. He quietly flicked on the remote and started to surf the channels. Ah, here we go. This is a really old school classic, Starsky and Hutch. A seventies detective show. I always loved the seventies clothes styles, so funny. Logan sat and watched for a while and then "Huggy Bear" appeared. He was the best part of the show. He was an informant for Starsky and Hutch. He also was a pimp. He dressed the seventies pimp part to the hilt. Purple hat, mid-length leather brown coat with the huge lapels. Silk disco shirt and chains. And the piece de la resistance, the platform shoes, what a sight to behold. But, the one thing that Huggy Bear always had was the hotties all over him. Logan smiled as he drifted off to sleep, zzzzzzzzz.  
  
Out from a hazy cloud of fog, Logan could barely make out the dancing forms. As he got closer, they came into view. He was in a club, not sure which one though. He could hear a semi-familiar seventies r&b funk tune, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Tune was hypnotic. He walked in and stood a moment taking it in, then he walked through the dance floor and took a seat at a table, he was by himself. As he sat down a waitress came up.  
  
"What would you like, sir?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Max and a long, slow painful death for Alec." Logan replied. Humm, that was weird. Why did I say that? He asked himself as soon as it left his mouth. "I meant a scotch and water." He replied. Logan sat and was looking over the crowd. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Why did he feel so out of place?  
  
Then the tune started to take shape and Logan finally recognized it. It was the theme from "Shaft" by Isaac Hayes. The bass thumped loudly and the melody finally took on the words.  
  
Who's the man who would risk his neck for his fellow man?  
  
**Female background singers** Alec, Right on!  
  
Who's the cat who won't cop out when there's danger all about?  
  
**Female background singers** Alec, Can you dig it?  
  
Then Logan saw him from across the room. Alec entered like he owned the place. He walked through the door and immediately two hotties were on him. Alec was dressed like Huggy Bear. He had on a Stetson fedora hat, mid- length brown leather coat with huge wide lapels. His shirt was a black silk and unbuttoned down to mid-chest. He had on several gold chains. His pants were slacks with bell-bottoms and he had on groovy platform shoes. He strutted in and Logan looked around and realized that the whole place was dressed in seventies style, everyone but him. Logan looked back at Alec and realized that the two hotties on him were Cindy and Asha! They both were scantily dressed. Cindy had on a small halter-top with blue sequins and short shorts, with high heels. Asha had on a tube top and shorts with high heels. They both had one of Alec's arms flung over their shoulders and they both were flirting with him and kissing on him. This made Logan tense a little. Eww, he thought. Then she came in. At the door, there was Max. Dressed in a bathing suit top and oh so low hip hugger pants with bell- bottoms and high heels, damn she looked HOT! Alec stood at the bar, watching Max's very move. Max proceeded to walk toward Alec. As she neared, Alec dismissed Cindy and Asha. As Max approached, Alec held out his hand and took Max's. She went into his embrace and kissed him passionately. They broke the passionate kiss and Max snuggled into his neck and began to lick and nip him as Alec looked straight at Logan and mouthed the words distinctly***THANK YOU***. Simultaneously he gave a wink and pointed at Logan with his index finger, with his thumb up, like a gun and gave the click signal and a very cheesy smile. The song continued.  
  
He's a complicated man and no one understands him but his woman.MAX!  
  
**Female background singers** Manticore Alec!  
  
You say that cat Alec is a bad Mutha-  
  
**Female background singers** Shut yo' mouth  
  
I'm talkin' 'bout Alec!  
  
You're damn right!  
  
Suddenly, Logan snapped straight up in bed, waking from his nightmare, in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
